


She's Come Undone

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [52]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Slight mention of past drug use, slight mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always there for her when she needs him most. (PLEASE heed the warnings inside!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to my tumblr on the 2nd of July, and I am finally getting it on here.
> 
> So I wrote part of this back in May and it just sat in my email for while until my brain decided to suddenly make me continue it. I'm not really sure what to make of it really, or how to explain it. It's not really fluffy, more so angsty than anything.
> 
> I've been feeling somewhat off lately, which PMS is most definitely partially to blame … so I'll just use that as an excuse for this *gestures to the short ficlet below*
> 
> I haven't been writing at all really, and I just haven't felt compelled to read any fic …
> 
> ****TRIGGER WARNING:**** like I said, it's angsty. It's not an uplifting drabble at all really. There's the tiniest mention of prior drug use, but nothing detailed, and there is also a very very faint mention of suicide (don't worry, I'm not suicidal I just tend to go through down periods every now and then …)
> 
> I'm kind of a bit nervous about posting this. I hope I don't upset anyone … apologies if I do, it's not intended.
> 
> All right, enough waffling …

 

* * *

Molly jolted awake as the bed dipped beside her.

"Sherlock?" she mumbled, her voice thick with sleep.

He gave a hum as his arms slipped around her, tucking her close to his body. She snuggled into his warmth, pressing her cheek to his chest.

"How did you know?" she asked.

Sherlock didn't reply straight away, instead placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"You haven't updated any of your social media within the passed two hours," his voice rumbled below her ear.

"Oh. You follow all of that?"

He pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. "Of course. I find it rather ... _interesting_... especially your instagram. I had no idea that Toby was so photogenic."

She gave a slight giggle as Sherlock began to move his hand in small circles over the lower part of her back. Minutes passed in silence.

"I was rather surprised to find you napping," he said suddenly.

"Nothing worked. I tried all my usual: bubble bath, some chocolate, I couldn't decide on a film so I opted out on that, and when I tried to read my book my mind just kept wandering. So I figured I'd go to sleep," she explained.

"And I woke you up."

She rubbed her cheek against his t-shirt. "It's ok. I'm glad you're here."

He gave the top of her head another kiss. Several more minutes passed in silence, until she finally spoke the words he knew she had been keeping in.

"It's just all so pointless isn't it?"

His hold on her tightened, and he could have sworn the faded track marks on his arms were tingling. He knew exactly how she felt and that he himself had thought the same far too often. No," he stated firmly. "It isn't pointless."

"It isn't?"

He rubbed his nose against her hair. "No. Because there's crimes to solve, puzzles to decipher, extra portions of chips ... and-and there's laughter, and friendship ... and love."

She pressed her face into his chest.

"Oh," he continued, "and there's bees, never forget about the bees!"

He could feel her body shaking with silent laughter. He smiled, locking his arms around her. Once her laughter had subsided, she slid up a bit further, tucking herself beneath his chin.

"And there is you," she murmured softly. "And there is this." She took up his hand and laced their fingers together, holding their joined hands close to her.

"Yeah ..." he agreed quietly, "there's us."


End file.
